


River's Ballet

by bluecruiser



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecruiser/pseuds/bluecruiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As River dances to herself in the cargo bay, Simon remembers the first time she ever danced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River's Ballet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopbleepingmeplease.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stopbleepingmeplease.tumblr.com).



River pointed her toe out in front of her and twirled. She was wearing one of Kaylee’s old skirts, one with those kind of ruffles that lifted the skirt up when spinning. Grinning River skipped, pranced and spun around the cargo bay to the music coming from Kaylee’s room. 

Simon walked out on the balcony above the cargo bay. Inara, Wash and Zoe were already watching from below. They had probably come down to unload crates or chat but River’s dance was too enthralling for them to do anything else.

He thought about the first time he ever remembered River dancing. She was two years old and they were at their aunt’s house for Christmas. River was standing in her new dress with one leg on the floor and one leg stretched over the foot-stool. Her foot and toes where pointed into a perfect ballet pose. He remembers his aunt smiling down at her and saying that she was destined to be a great dancer. Their mother then chimed in and said she was going to enrol her in a class so that she could pick it up quickly as her natural talent was already astounding. Simon remembered thinking that River’s natural talent at everything was astounding. For a two year old she could already paint and was beginning to spell and now she could dance as well. However, Simon was in no way jealous. He was proud. Sometimes her genius was annoying in the way it would outshine his but that annoyance would soon fade to pride. She was his little sister and she was brilliant.

His train of thought was interrupted by Kaylee taping him on the shoulder with a “ _hey you_ ”. Simon smiled back at her as she wrapped her arm around his then leant her head against his shoulder. He noticed that Mal and Book had also begun watching River dance.

It was a mesmerising experience. She didn’t seem focused on anyone or anything else. She just followed the music, twirled and danced without ever stumbling or stopping. Her smile was large as she laughed to herself while gently bouncing the length of the cargo area.

“Did she ever do any competitions?” Kaylee asked, eyes still glued on Rivers feet as they lifted, twisted and turned.

“Competition wasn’t River’s thing. Although when she was four our mother made her enter this big contest meant for teenagers. River, of course, was talented enough to stand a chance..”

“But she didn’t like it?”

“She hated it. Dancing was for fun and River felt so pressured and so….Of course she ended up winning. How could she not? A six year old prodigy in an advanced competition,” He smiled, “but she vowed never to do it again.”

“What did your mum think of that?”

“She was furious at first but after a few large tantrums she accepted the fact that River’s talent was meant for other things”

“Like dusty old cargo bays?”

“Like dusty old cargo bays….oh and in festivals on planets like Jiangyin”

“Jiangyin? When did River…? Wait was this before or after you were kidnapped by hill—folk?”

Before Simon had time to answer River was already pirouetting her way to the end of the song. She spun on perfectly pointed toes as she leapt her way to a flawless finish.

Wash started clapping goofily and soon everyone else joined in, in applause. River bowed, laughed then fell backwards on to the floor and started rolling around. She was saying something cryptic about gold that Simon and Kaylee couldn’t quite hear from the balcony.

Simon smiled. After everything they had been through so far, it was nice to have a normal moment like that. Where she was just his sister fooling around and he was just a proud brother. No crazy or guns or Alliance. Just each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have much time to work on this as the original secret santa was busy and I was asked two days ago to take over. (I wanted to get this to you as quickly as possible). I'm not very good at writing in Simon and River's perspective but hopefully you enjoy this.


End file.
